Doubt
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Everybody has moments of doubt [TyKa Vignette]


**Doubt**

**Author:** Jedi Princess Clarrisani  
**Tag:** Everybody has moments of doubt  
**Rating: **PG  
**Note:** This is my second attempt at a TyKa fic, so please be gentle on me. Based loosely on tinanitenozym's doujinshi _You Hate Me_. And a big thumbs up to everyone at OTKH (OnlyTyKaHottness))!!!

* * *

"Kai?" 

He turned at the sound of the familiar voice, spotting the other standing in the open doorway to their room. Tyson was framed by the entry, the moon's glow reflecting off the glass panels, the light within the room seeming dim in contrast. Midnight blue hair gently caressed bare skin as it hung loose around Tyson's face, dark eyes twinkling softly like twin stars in the night's light though a serious edge undercut the softness of his features. It was that seriousness that drew Kai's gaze up and away from Tyson's bare upper body and forced him to focus.

Tyson searched Kai's eyes, noting that he had the elder's full attention before he sighed, resting against the doorframe. "How come you wouldn't let us go out today?"

"I thought I already explained it, Tyson." Kai returned his attention to the streets below, leaning against the railing as he cast his gaze out over the balcony. "This is a rough country. Their customs and beliefs are different to ours."

"Yeah, so?"

"So it would have been dangerous."

"We've been in rough countries before. There was a riot in Russia, a military movement in Africa, threats of terrorist activity in France. We can handle it."

"I'm not saying that we can't handle it. I'm just trying to avoid any confrontations."

"Right." Tyson's eyes narrowed, studying the way the wind gently rippled through Kai's hair like unseen fingers. The fabric of Kai's shirt pulled tight across his back as he leaned against the railing, highlighting the almost sculpted structure of the other. "It's because of Ray."

"Mostly." Kai waved a hand, taking in the sights and sounds below. "These people don't exactly approve of neko-jin. Ray could be hurt, and as team captain it is my responsibility to make sure that doesn't happen."

Tyson's shoulder's slumped as he turned away. "Yeah I bet."

Kai's forehead furrowed, a frown playing across his features as he turned. Tyson's face was lost behind a veil of hair, but something about the way he stood caused Kai to straighten. "Tyson?"

"It's always about Ray." Tyson's fists clenched unconsciously as he gritted his teeth, turning his head away to stare into the room. "If it was Max or me or Kenny it wouldn't matter so much. Or if it was you it wouldn't matter at all. But as soon as Ray comes up it's an entirely different story."

"Of course it's an entirely different story. Ray is more vulnerable than we are."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say, Kai."

Kai's frown deepened as Tyson turned and vanished into the darkness of the room. Kai pushed himself from the railing, stepping through the doorway and sliding the glass panel closed. His eyes searched out the dark shape in the dimness as his eyes adjusted, spotting it moving toward the door to the hall.

"Hold it, Tyson." Kai pulled the blind closed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Explain."

Tyson made no reply, hair falling over his face as he kept his back to the other. He stopped moving, almost waiting. A long silence hung in the air, and with each passing second Kai's eyes narrowed further as it dawned on him Tyson had no intention of explaining what he had meant. Kai had a feeling he already knew.

"What is it about Ray, Tyson?"

"You tell me."

Kai blinked. "What?"

Tyson sighed, squeezing his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth. It'd hurt; there was no denying. But he knew there was only one way about it. "You like him."

Kai blinked again, drawing a deep breath. Yes, it was as he expected. "Tyson…"

"Admit it, Kai. You have a thing for Ray."

"I don't-"

"Don't deny it." Anger flashed like lightening through Tyson's body as he spun to face the other. His eyes burned in the faint light, fixated on his captain as if searching for something buried deep. "Every time Ray is around all you ever do is watch him out the corner of you eye. You pay extra attention to him when we're training, _and_ you give him preference. Not to mention you always sit next to him, go out of your way to talk to him, and as soon as it looks like he might be in danger you drop everything to protect him. So go on, admit it."

A heavy silence descended upon the room as crimson and dark-blue held. The tension was like a thick, smothering blanket, the stillness broken by Tyson's heavy breathing. Deep within something inside Kai seemed to collapse, and despite his best effort he begun to laugh. Tyson took a step back in shock, eyes wide as he stared at Kai, the captain laughing harder by the minute. Tyson growled, spinning on his heel and stalking toward the door, brought up short as a hand encircled his upper arm.

"Hold it, Tyson."

"Let go of me!"

Kai held tighter. "Aren't you even going to give me a chance?"

"Why should I?" Tyson wrenched from Kai's grip. "Your laughter was enough."

"I was laughing at how ridiculous you are."

"At how ridiculous _I_ am?" Tyson growled, massaging where Kai's fingers had left a spreading red mark on his skin. "Not that I don't see why you like him. He's hot, smart, a great all round guy. Not to mention he's a great blader, and real easy to talk too. He can cook, knows a lot about everything-"

"Likes you."

"-and he…" Tyson blinked, looking up sharply. "Say what?"

"You've spent all your time watching me that you never allowed yourself to take any notice of Ray." Kai shrugged, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "The reason I've been paying so much attention to Ray is because he's been paying a lot of attention to you, but I guess you didn't notice that."

Tyson frowned, studying Kai's eyes for deceit but finding none. "Seriously?"

Kai nodded. "The only person Ray has preference over his Max as Ray is a far superior blader in terms of experience. I spend so much time around him so I can keep my eye on him, and the reason I sit next to him is so he doesn't sit next to you. But yes, the reason we didn't go out today is because of Ray. And until we get better security, I will be limiting us to the training facilities and the stadium."

"Okay, fair enough." Tyson bit his lip, fidgeting. "Does Ray really like me?"

"I overheard him telling Max."

"Ah." Tyson turned to look back toward the door. "How come he never said anything?"

Kai smirked, studying the back of the others head. "Because I told him that if he did I would beat him senseless."

Tyson's eyes widened as he swung around, gaping. "You didn't!?"

"No." Kai shrugged it off, a smile playing across his lips at Tyson's reaction. "I just haven't allowed him the opportunity to say anything. I also made it clear to Max that I knew, and he has convinced Ray to let it slide for now."

"Max did that?"

Kai nodded.

"Gee, guess that explains why _he_ has been spending so much time around Ray." Tyson stared at the floor, shifting from foot to foot. "How about Tala?"

"What about Tala?"

"Like him?"

Kai snorted. "Hate him."

Tyson grinned, fighting back the laugh. "Johnny?"

"Can die for all I care." Kai's eyes narrowed as he studied the other. "What's the matter, Tyson? Why are you suddenly convinced I like someone else?"

"I…" Tyson sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he averted his eyes. There had been so many reasons, but now they seemed to elude him. He had spent every waking minute dwelling upon them, coming up with new reasons all the time. He had found that even food couldn't free him from those thoughts, and over time he had become more and more aware of those around them. Such as Ray, who Kai paid extra attention too.

_Admit it Tyson, you're jealous. _Tyson sighed, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn't like it when other people spoke to Kai. He didn't like it when Max would sprawl on the couch beside Kai, or fall asleep and end up with his head on Kai's shoulder until Kai would scowl and push him across and onto Ray or Kenny.

Tyson didn't like those long meetings between Kenny and Kai. They would hunch over Kenny's laptop, talking about data and training schedules, but all Tyson could see was the small amount of space between them. The way the fabric of their clothing would brush, or a soft wind would cause Kai's scarf to drift against Kenny. Or the way when Kenny got excited he would grab Kai's arm until Kai would pry it free, putting a little more distance between him and the brainiac.

Tyson hated Tala. Tala would walk confidently over to Kai and pull him aside for heated chats, often prodding Kai in the chest until Kai slapped his hand away. And when Tala was in one of his dreamy moods he would lean against Kai absently, or when he was violent he would grab Kai roughly by the collar and drag him close.

Johnny was similar, though he would give Kai a hard shove when something didn't go his way. He was forever challenging Kai to battles, the two going off alone to find a dish and leaving the others to wait for their return. Oliver and Enrique flirted with everyone, and Tyson hated that. Especially when Oliver would bat those innocent eyes of his, with a cute smile that made Tyson want to slap it from his face.

Bryan was another one that got under Tyson's skin. He would step casually to Kai's side and drape an arm around his shoulders, drawing him aside to talk privately. It didn't help that Tyson knew of the history between the two, no matter how short it was. Kai still held Bryan in high regard, which ticked Ray right off as the neko-jin would pointedly remind Kai just what Bryan had done in that championship.

Emily, Tyson wanted to kill. If he had a hit list she would be numero uno. She made a point of being wherever Kai was. At a recent dance she had tried to convince Kai to join her on the dance floor. It was no secret she had wanted Kai from the very minute she had seen him, and Tyson had to admit Mariah was right in calling her a try-hard.

Tyson bit back a smile. The White Tigers he trusted, and they were almost the only ones. Mariah was open about her feelings toward Ray, just as Kevin poorly hid his feelings for Mariah. Gary's one true love was food, and Lee was content to sit back and watch, smirking to himself. If you wanted to know anything, you went to him, and come to think of it that was what Tyson should have done.

Tyson was safe with the other All Starz, too. Michael loved himself, Steve loved football, and Eddy didn't care much for relationships. Most often those three would be found with Lee, discussing everybody else to the point that Mariah and Johnny had gone off at them on separate occasions. Kai had been there on both accounts, and had said they got what they deserved.

Tyson moistened his dry lips, shifting. Ian and Spencer were unknown commodities. He never saw them enough to know exactly what their relationships to Kai were. Ian had been away for a while, and Spencer spent most of his time hanging out with Bryan, if you could call it that. But when they _did_ talk to Kai, Tyson hated it.

Yeah, I'm as jealous as all hell.

A light touch caused Tyson to raise his eyes, Kai brushing back the midnight hair and studying Tyson's face. "What makes you doubt me, Tyson?"

Tyson swallowed, stepping back and away from Kai's warm touch. "I guess… I guess I figure you deserve better."

"Deserve better?" An eyebrow arched slightly. "In case it's slipped your attention, Tyson, you're the World Champion. There _is_ no better."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Tyson shook his head. "I'm just not good enough for you. I mean, you're a great blader sure, but you're also hot and I'm not. You're smart and I'm slow. You're controlled and I'm all over the place. We're just complete opposites."

Amusement played across Kai's face as he casually shrugged it off, dismissing it all with a wave of his hand. "Haven't you ever heard the saying opposites attract? Besides, you're not slow, just stubborn. And you're unpredictable. But you're right, you're not hot." Kai smirked, reaching out to gently cup Tyson's chin in his hands. "You're perfect."

Kai stepped closer, lips descending to capture Tyson's in a firm kiss. All doubt fled from Tyson's thoughts as the duel-haired blader pulled Tyson to him, Tyson threading his arms around Kai as the kiss deepened. Kai's hands smoothed over Tyson's bare back; Tyson's own sliding beneath the shirt while the other lost itself in the wild hair.

The need to breathe was the only thing that drew them apart, a small dopey smile flickering across Tyson's lips as Kai rested his forehead to his, one of Kai's hands reaching up to smooth Tyson's hair.

"You're the only one I like," Kai told him, voice a gentle whisper, something deep within Tyson soothing at its sound. "I love you."

"Yeah." Tyson closed his eyes, sighing contently. "I don't doubt that."

* * *

できあがる (Dekiagaru)


End file.
